The Administrative Core's major function is to provide leadership and facilitate the research aims of all cores and projects of the program project with the long-term objective being to learn more about the role of beta amyloid peptide and oxidative damage in the pathogenesis of Alzheimer's disease. The goal of these efforts is to develop knowledge that will lead to the prevention or slowing of AD. This core will promote integration of the cores and projects and facilitate communication between cores and projects by organizing monthly scientific meetings of all investigators and staff. It will provide supervision of all fiscal matters including a monthly financial report to each core and project leader. Scientific and administrative review of the program project will be provided by an Internal Advisory Committee organized by this core. In addition, an External Advisory Committee, composed of scientists with expertise that matches the individual projects, will be named and organized by this core. It will meet annually. These two advisory committees will provide scientific review of accomplishments and future directions of the program project. Another important function of this core is acting as a liaison between the University of Kentucky's Alzheimer's Disease Center and the program project to obtain clinical and neuropathological data and specimens from normal control subjects, preclinical AD subjects, and patients with mild cognitive impairment, late Alzheimer's disease, and frontotemporal dementia (disease control). The Administrative Core provides statistical support for all cores and projects including consultation on research design, power analysis, and statistical analyses. The Core will also maintain a centralized database for all data from cores and projects.